Oh Lord, who will comfort me ?
by RedAtHeart
Summary: Cinq ans après la guerre, on attend des héros qu'ils se soient rangés. Quand leur dépression devient trop évidente, on leur propose des missions qu'ils savent suicidaires. Bah, ça les changera de la voix dans leur tête. EN COURS.


Cette fic fait un usage plus que personnel du canon ; à tous les nazis tenant à respecter chaque ligne écrite par Sainte-Rowling, qu'ils passent leur chemin. Toutes références et allusions quelconques ne sont pas fortuites.

Melody Gardot - _Who will comfort me ?_

* * *

_Mon âme est lasse,_

Au départ, je trouvais ça surréaliste. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, on se dit que ça n'a plus tant d'importance que ça.

« T'as peur ? me demande-t-il, le souffle court.

— Non. »

_Mon âme est lasse et abattue par toutes mes souffrances,_

C'est bien évidemment complètement faux. Face à un flingue chargé, qui serait assez con pour vous dire qu'il n'est pas en train de se faire dessus ?

_Oh Seigneur, qui viendra me réconforter ?_

* * *

« Vous savez les risques que vous prenez ? »

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. Supérieur hiérarchique, vous comprenez. Même si c'est Kingsley, je ne suis quand même qu'un nouvel Auror seulement bon à fermer sa gueule. Je jette un regard en biais à mon coéquipier et acquiesce brièvement.

« Vous n'aurez aucune protection officielle, insiste-t-il.

— Excusez-moi, l'interrompt Seamus, est-ce qu'on est bien au bureau des Aurors ? Oh merde, on s'est plantés, on est à la Commission de Pontes Ministériels de la Chiantise ! »

Cette fois, je me permets de ricaner franchement. Il est bon pour un Irlandais. Il l'a toujours été, mais depuis qu'il s'est fiancé à la bouteille, son humour est impayable. J'ai promis de lui offrir une tournée un de ces jours.

« Fermez-la Finnigan, et comprenez un peu de quoi il s'agit ! »

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vois Kingsley perdre momentanément le contrôle. Le poing qu'il écrase sur la table m'incite à me taire, réellement.

« Potter, dit-il en se tournant vers moi, si vous faites ça, ne croyez pas que votre nom vous sauvera du scandale. Le public ne demandera pas votre tête, il vous l'arrachera _lui-même._

— Est-ce qu'on peut commencer ? persiflé-je. Je veux dire, on a postulé, on sait à peu près ce qu'on fait. »

J'aime beaucoup lorsque les gens oublient qui je suis et ce que j'ai fait. Salut, moi c'est Harry Potter, l'orphelin du placard sous l'escalier, le pauvre imbécile qui a dû tuer Voldemort. Ça ne m'a absolument pas emmerdé, causé aucun souci, non non, tout va bien.

Seamus et moi sortons du bureau sans rien dire, en feignant de ne pas entendre le soupir de Kinglsey. À peine cliché. Si je trouve une caméra quelque part en train de lorgner, je crois que j'éclate de rire. Nous arrivons sans rien dire à l'ascenseur, et nous ne nous regardons qu'une fois que les portes se sont closes.

« En vrai, commence Seamus, on va morfler.

— En même temps, on le savait dès le départ. C'est pour ça que t'es là, non ? »

L'ascenseur s'ouvre au rez-de-chaussée et nous nous dirigeons vers les cheminées.

« Harry, pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Je hausse vaguement les épaules, en omettant soigneusement de souligner que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Pour une seconde, suffisamment courte, je me permets raisonnablement de penser que nous avons tous les mêmes raisons, la même, celle que personne n'ose appeler par son vrai nom.

« L'ennui, je crois. Et toi, pourquoi tu restes pas chez toi à te murger comme le bon Irlandais que tu es ?

— Faut payer les factures, rit Seamus, et puis au bout d'un moment, faut bien que je fasse quelque chose de mes huit doigts. »

Seamus en a perdu deux dans la Bataille. Il n'aime pas vraiment en parler, ce dont je ne peux pas vraiment le blâmer. Je n'avais déjà pas osé évoquer les contusions sur son visage avant la Bataille, alors ça… Nous restons encore silencieux un instant, puis Seamus se dirige vers une cheminée.

« Tu sais qu'on risque de se faire lyncher ? » demandé-je avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Il ricane et s'empare une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette.

« On n'est plus à ça près. Salue tout le monde pour moi. »

J'acquiesce et me saisit à mon tour de Poudre. Le bruit crépitant des flammes emportant Seamus au Chaudron Baveur claque sinistrement dans le couloir vide, et c'est à mon tour de m'en aller.

* * *

« Oh Harry, regarde dans quel état tu es !

— Ne vous en faites pas, Mrs. Weasley, je vais bien, » dis-je en riant malgré moi.

La matriarche ne s'est toujours pas défaite de l'habitude de m'épousseter. Je commence à la trouver singulièrement irritante, mais je sais bien que ça n'est ici que l'inquiétude qui s'exprime.

« Ron est ici ?

— Dans le jardin, avec George et Roxane, m'indique Molly, ils sont en train de s'amuser un peu. »

Le soleil éclatant du Devon meurtrit mes yeux habitués au monochrome de gris londonien. J'avance sans hâte dans le jardin touffu des Weasley, guidé par les éclats de voix. Le temps a beau être radieux, j'ai l'impression d'être gelé jusqu'aux os. J'espère en finir rapidement.

« Oncle Harry, oncle Harry ! »

Roxane est arrivée jusqu'à moi en trois bonds agiles, tandis que deux regards adultes se braquent sur moi.

« Hey, salut ma puce, dis-je en la soulevant rapidement, mais tu grandis vraiment vite dis donc !

— T'as vu !, rit-elle en soulevant les manches de sa robe, je suis toute grande, 'egarde Tonton, j'ai des muscles ! »

Je la fais tourner brièvement avant de la reposer à terre, transpercé par la gaîté coulante de son rire.

« Salut Harry, me tend George en même temps que sa main, tu vas bien ?

— Salut George, ça va et toi ? Salut Ron.

— Salut Harry. George, je peux rester avec Harry avec une minute ? »

Une fois seuls, Ron et moi nous asseyons sur le banc du fond, légèrement gênés aux entournures.

« T'as des nouvelles de Hermione ? parvient-il à me demander.

— Je l'ai croisée hier, en coup de vent entre deux étages. Fatiguée, mais ça avait l'air d'aller. »

Hermione va étrangement bien depuis qu'elle a coupé les ponts avec nous. Après la fin de la guerre, il y a déjà cinq ans, elle est allée chercher ses parents afin de lever leur amnésie elle s'est établie dans le Londres moldu avant d'être embauchée par le Département de l'Intérieur afin de faire la liaison avec le monde magique.

« J'ai pas vu Ginny depuis trois mois. De ce que Maman en dit, elle est contente. »

Mon ancienne fiancée, cher lecteur, après s'être rendue compte que j'allais effectivement mal, a préféré me laisser « faire mon deuil et me recentrer sur moi-même ». Naturellement je l'emmerde, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander où est partie la fille qui comprenait que je n'ai jamais accepté d'être _élu_. Ron sort un paquet de cigarettes, ce qui me fait enfin remarquer ses ongles jaunis, les cernes sous ses yeux et le tressautement qui agite sa paupière droite à intervalles réguliers.

« Je vais partir en mission, Ron.

— Combien de temps ?

— Aucune idée. Tu peux me promettre quelque chose ?

— Bien sûr ?

— Veille sur tout le monde Tes parents, Hermione, tout le monde. Fais-ça pour moi. »

Ron accepte ma demande sans broncher, quoi que manifestement intrigué que je lui demande de protéger sa famille.

« Ça va si mal se passer que ça ? risque-t-il enfin.

— Il y a des chances. »

Lui non plus ne s'attendait pas à ce que je l'avoue aussi facilement, mais il ne doit pas être mon meilleur ami pour rien.

« Si jamais tu as besoin d'une aide officieuse…

— Je sais à qui faire appel, » complété-je.

Je repars du Terrier en saluant Molly, George étant trop occupé avec sa fille. Je ne tiens de toute façon pas à les voir je ne suis pas encore assez masochiste pour m'infliger l'image d'une famille heureuse quand je peux l'éviter. Ou peut-être que si, mais je ne tiens pas le savoir.

La porte du numéro 12, square Grimmaurd résonne lourdement lorsque j'arrive, toujours imprégné de l'odeur de poussière et de non-dits. Je suis en train de me faire un thé lorsqu'un « pop ! » sonore m'informe de l'arrivée d'une lettre.

« _Demain, six heures du matin, dans les Highlands. Une autre missive vous indiquera l'endroit exact. Bonne chance. K.S._ »

* * *

« Seamus ? C'est toi ?

— Non, je suis le pape et j'attends ma sœur.

— Oh, va te faire, c'est difficile de reconnaître quelqu'un dans le noir.

— … On n'est pas dans le noir, vieux. »

Je pense qu'on peut dire qu'on vient de se prendre une tannée.


End file.
